TMNT human: first meetings
by Moltenstorm
Summary: The boys go to school, meet 4 interesting girls and that's just the beginning. I don't own TMNT or any one or thing that goes with it. I only own my ocs and their families.
1. Wake up Mikey

"Mikey," Raph yelled,trying to wake up the youngest brother, but Mikey just groaned and rolled over.

"Mikey come on, get up already. We're gonna be late!"

Raph could care less if they were late for their first day back at school, however he didn't want to face his father if they were. So Raph did the last thing he knew that would get Mikey out of bed.

"Leo, looks like you're making breakfast, cause Mikey ain't gettin' up."

"No, I'm up," Mikey yelled, jumping off his bed and dashing out of his room.

Mikey was pretty protective of the kitchen especially when it came to Leo. Leo has a habit of distorting the kitchen when tempting to cook, so Mikey try's to keep him far away as possible.

Raph chuckled as he watched Mikey, now fully dressed, run to the kitchen.

"Works every time."


	2. Almost street pizza for hallways

The boys were now on the bus headed for the school. Each one of them were in a different grade; Leo in 12th, Raph in 11th, Donnie in 10th, and Mikey in 9th. Because Leo and Raph were in 11th and 12th grade, they had a different lunch hour than Donnie and Mikey.

The bus soon pulled up to the school the kids all ran out to greet friends they haven't seen in a while or trying to find their lockers or classes. Mikey was one of the kids trying to find his locker, he rounded a corner and collided with another student who was running in his direction.

"Oh my gosh," a feminine voice said,"are you okay?"

Mikey looked over at her. She had blonde hair a little lighter than his own, and her eyes were a blueish green.

"Are you okay," she asked again getting up.

Mikey shook his head and took the hand the girl now offered,"yeah, I'm all good. I'm Michelangelo but call me Mikey."

"Well Mikey, I'm Basil."

"So where are you going in such a hurry?"

Basil blushed,"I'm trying to find my first class, it's cooking with ."

"Dude, that's my first too," Mikey beamed, "I'll help you find it."

Basil smiled,"Sounds like a plan."

With that the two of them walked to find their first class


	3. One tough chick

Raph's favorite class was, of course, strength training which was in a room connected to the gym. He enjoyed having a class that allowed him to break a sweat. He and his friend Josh entered the room and were met with a surprise.

A girl with her hair in pony tail, doing pull-ups and quite an impressive rate.

"Come on Raph," Josh said "we've gotta change before class."

Raph nodded and followed his friend to the locker room. More guys began to enter as well, all seeing the girl on the way in.

" Who is she," someone asked, every one shook their head or shrugged their shoulders.

" She wasn't here last year so she must be new," someone concluded, everyone seemed to agree.

Raph had finished getting changed and now followed Josh back out of the locker room. They both were met by the same girl who was now doing hand stand push ups.

"So who wants to ask for her name," Josh asked.

But before anyone could reply, " no need," she stated, before bending her arms and pushed up for a flip.

She landed on her feet and walked over to the group of boys," the names Alice Jane but call me A.J."

" What up, I'm Josh and this is Raph," Raph just nodded.

After that the boys warmed up to A.J pretty quick. Raph noticed that she didn't limit herself because she was girl and respected that. All the boys though, found out real quickly what would happen for sexiest remakes too.

Kane, one of the biggest boys in the room, had said something about how girls shouldn't be allowed in strength training and A.J had heard it. She made her way over to him. Kane didn't have a chance to say any thing else before he found himself on the ground with A.J pulling his arm behind him.

Everyone stared as A.J proclaimed," just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick ass. After all I did just kick yours."

A.J let Kane up before heading to the girls locker room.

" Damn, remind me not to do that," Josh whispered to Raph, who just snorted in repose.


	4. Lunch with a tough chick

Lunch soon arrived and Raph was looking for A.J. He assumed sense she wasn't here last year she might be eating all alone, plus he wanted to give the girl a high five for takin down Kane like she did. Sure enough Raph found her alone at a table, she was focused on a pad of paper. Raph walked over to the table and sat his tray down.

"mind if I sit here?"

A.J looked up from her notebook and nodded.

"So whatcha drawing," he asked opening his milk.

"just random things."

Cool, can I see?"

A.J looked at Raph, thought about it, then handed him the note book. Raph thumbed through the pages idmiring her skill.

"these are pretty good,"he commented handing A.J back her notebook.

" Thanks."

"So I've been want'n ta ask ya, where did you learn to take some one down like that? Great job by the way with Kane."

A.J laughed a little," Thanks, my brother taught me some self-defense. I hate it how people can be so sexicist, ya know?"

Raph nodded in agreement," hey I thought it was pretty cool not many people can put Kane on his ass like that. Josh even told me to remind him to be careful, he guy doesn't seem to have a mouth filter or an off switch."

A.J laughed. The two of them continued to talk till the bell rang telling them that their lunch was over.

"Hey talk to ya later," Raph asked, A.J nodded and handed him a peace of paper.

"My number," she explained then walked away, Raph smirked and shoved it in his pocket.


	5. Locker troubles

Donnie was on his way to lunch, he had stopped at his locker to put his books away and grab his lunch. Has he closed his locker he heard a banging from the nxet hallway over. He walked down there to find a girl repeatedly hitting her locker. He walked over to her.

"Um excuse me but you seem to be having trouble with your locker, mind if I be of some help?"

The girl stopped abusing her locker to look at him,"yeah sure why not."

Donnie nodded and stood in front of the locker, he then hit the door square in the middle twice.

"Okay, now put in your locker combo."

she nodded and did so, she was shocked when it opened.

"thank you..."

"Donnie"

"Mercury and before you ask yes I am named after the planet."

"So you going to lunch?"

"yes."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."


End file.
